Blackout
by ChuckSaysGrrr
Summary: Austin is having blackouts causing him to do horrible things to Ally.
1. Chapter 1

Ally sat in her room writing possible lyrics in her song book waiting for Austin to show up to work on the new song, well at least she hoped it was Austin that would be showing up tonight. Sometimes Austin wasn't really _Austin_ if you know what I mean.

Some nights Austin would show up to Ally's house as a completely different person, he didn't even answer to _Austin_ but he wouldn't tell her what to call him. When he showed up like this he always had a six pack of some kind of booze and after one or two he would corner Ally and proceed to beat her, sometimes even molest her. The first time this had occurred Ally had passed out and when she woke up Austin was attempting minor first aid and asking Ally who had hurt her, once he had dressed her wounds she realized that he was completely unaware of what had happened and made a promise to herself not to alert Austin of his blackouts (he seemed to think he had crashed at Ally's before they could get anything done).

Ally had been keeping that promise for nearly nine months now but Austin's blackouts had become more frequent and lasted longer. Ally was contemplating telling Austin's parents, or maybe even Austin himself when Austin burst in and she began to cower.

Ally took a quick look at his hands and saw not a six pack, but two, three beers missing from one of them.

"Austin, are you OK?" Ally cowered further in to her bed room chair.

"How many FUCKING times have I had to tell you BITCH! That is NOT my name!" He yelled and went in for a hit, making contact with her cheek.

Ally cupped her cheek and Austin downed another beer. Then he grabbed a handful of Ally's hair and threw her against the bed frame and she crumpled to the floor with a new cut on her forehead. He leaned over her and yanked her head up by her hair.

"Where's you dad today, SLUT!" he hissed in her ear and when she just whimpered he shook her, hard. "When I ask you a question you answer, got that! So I'm gonna ask you again. Where's. Your. Dad. Today."

"Orlando," Ally managed to gasp "Untill… Friday…"

Upon hearing this Austin growled "Perfect." And he slid his hand up her shirt and began to roughly fondle her, when Ally fought back he knocked her upside the head and she blacked out. He threw her around the room more until he could see bruises forming and then walked out of the room.

The next morning Austin woke up on the couch in his front room and remembered that he was supposed to meet Ally to work on a song yesterday. He gave himself a mental head-palm, grabbed his jacket and bolted out the door.

When Austin arrived he found the door open and a smashed beer bottle on the porch. Austin hurried to Ally's room and found her with her shirt pulled up over one boob and her head bleeding. He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed before he took a closer look at her head.

Suddenly All's eyes flew open and she looked around wildly. When she locked eyes with Austin she freaked and flew of the bed and hid on the other side. Austin slowly crept around the bed.

"Ally?" she looked up "Are you alright?"

"Austin?" she asked and then braced herself.

"Of, course… Ally who did this to you?" Austin slowly approached Ally and pulled her in to a hug.

Ally pulled back and looked at him. "You"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ally?" she looked up "Are you alright?"

"Austin?" she asked and then braced herself.

"Of, course… Ally who did this to you?" Austin slowly approached Ally and pulled her in to a hug.

Ally pulled back and looked at him. "You."

Austin looked at Ally trying to determine if she had a concussion but when he didn't speak she continued.

"Just under nine months ago you showed up to work on a song with a six pack. When I talked to you, you wouldn't answer to _Austin_ but you wouldn't tell me what to call you. You were really violent and after maybe two beers you started to hurt me, eventually I blacked out." Ally gasped for breath as she had been talking fast "Next thing I knew it was morning and you were tending my wounds asking who did it. By the time you were done I knew that you really didn't remember and I promised myself that I would never tell you. You were fine for a while but since then it has been happening again more and more frequently."

Austin was in shock. His hug became slack and he slumped against the bed frame. Ally reached over and grabbed the water cup beside her bed, but when she put it in Austin's hand he just stared at it.

Ally got up and found some clothes for the day, then she looked back at Austin. "I'm going to go change, OK Austin?" Austin looked in her direction but said nothing.

Ally went across the hall to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She sighed and went on with getting dressed. Then she washed her face and put a bandage on the cut.

When Ally walked back in to her room Austin was exactly where she had left him, slumped up against her bed. She moved to the other side of him and sat on the bed, folding her hands in her lap.

"Austin…" She trailed off, "I think we need to go talk to your parents."

Austin turned his head and then looked up at Ally. He stared at her for a minute before he looked down and nodded.

Austin stopped the car in front of his house but he just sat there. Ally looked over at Austin and gave him a reassuring smile but Austin just got out of the car. Ally got out of the car too and walked around the front of the car. She put a hand on Austin's shoulder but he just stood there for a minute before he looked at Ally.

"How am I supposed to do this Ally?" he slammed his hands on the roof of the car his voice rising "how am I supposed to go in there and... and tell my parents that I have been abusing you for the past _nine months_, and that I don't remember any of it?!" he put his head down on the top of the car. Ally turned his head back up so that he was looking at her when he made contact his eyes were pleading.

"I honestly don't know but I think that this is the first step." He started to look away shaking his head. "No Austin you look at me. Do you want this to continue? Do you want to live like this? I know that it can be hard but you need to talk to them or you are just going to disappear, _Austin Moon_ won't exist anymore and your life will be gone."

"I know but…" He stopped and looked away for a minute before locking eyes again "Ally I'm scared."


End file.
